


Soldier and Spy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Soldiers, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Soldier and Spy

Clint was the soldier first.  
The one who follows protocols.  
Military trained.  
Disciplined.  
He becomes the spy later.  
When the Army kicks him out for lying.  
He becomes a mercenary until a spy organization takes an interest in him.  
He becomes silent and subtle.  
These qualities were there even when he was in the Army.  
These qualities were ingrained since childhood.  
To avoid his father.  
So Clint is both a soldier and a spy.


End file.
